


Release

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Far Above the Moon [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fantasizing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Kylux drabble with a generous helping of (possibly one-sided) Reylo, featuring force-choking and a blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

He looks down at Hux, ruffles his too-sleek red hair while he thinks of hazel eyes and _brown_ hair, more than a few strands out of place. Still, this is certainly _one_ way to improve their working relationship. And _of course_ Hux’s military precision extends even to blowjobs, his rhythm so regimented that Ren’s _sure_ he’d hear the Imperial March if he probed the General’s mind.

Hux doesn’t notice when he uses the Force to press against his own throat, not exactly, though Ren feels gloved fingers squeeze his thigh at that exact moment. Gasping for air, he wonders if _she’d_ hold back like he is right now. He thinks back to when he had her in this chair, when they both felt _it,_  something like a whimper escaping his lips. Or would she be reckless? He pushes harder. It feels good - good enough that his hips jerk upward, interrupting Hux’s own monotonous movements - but it’s not quite _right_. As his vision blurs, he can’t help but long for more, for the feeling of her skin against his,  _fingers_ closing around his throat…

He releases just before his consciousness slips away, thrusting into the General’s mouth so that _he’s_ almost choking. He almost smiles - there’s something amusing about Hux with saliva and semen dribbling down his chin, and _then_ the man takes out an elaborately decorated handkerchief to clean himself up before struggling to stand. Ren can almost feel the pins and needles in his own legs.

“Hux.” His eyes follow the other man’s face, but he’s not quite sure what it is he’s looking for.

“Ren,” he nods curtly, and turns on his heel. “I’ll…see you later.” Ren smirks as the General shuts the door behind him. 

“Yes, I’m _sure_ you will.”


End file.
